cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon/@comment-5329962-20130826174158
Play tested this unit in a deck with 3 Trans-core, 3 of this and 2 Diamantes (with 4 Basil) and with Aqua Breath as starter. My trigger lineup was a simple 8 crit 4 draw 4 heal, and I didn't feel the need of stands while playing. In my G1 lineup were quite important my 2 self damagers in order to use the vg skill early game if I wasn't able to ride Trans-core before, and in my G2 lineup 3 Lucas helped keeping the pressure. I didn't play the G2 unflipper. The skill I used to test this card is the following (highlighted the parts that matter): AUTO(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, if it is the second battle of that turn, this unit gets "AUTO(VC):[Counter Blast(1) & Choose two «Aqua Force» from your hand, and discard them] At the of the battle that your unit attacked a vanguard, if it is the fourth battle of that turn, you may pay the cost. If you do, Stand this unit." until end of the turn. ACT(VC):Blast(1) This unit gets Power+2000 until end of the turn. CONT(VC/RC): Lord (If you have a unit without a same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack) Results: out of 12 games (3 Granblue, 3 DI, 3 Eradicators and 3 Revengers) I won 8 games. The games I lost were one vs DI because double of crit when I was at 3 damages and his breakridden Amon was a monster of 50k+ so I no guarded it, the second one vs Eradicators because I didn't get to draw Diamantes in time and Basil got killed by Deathscythe (front row also got killed lots of times by Cho-ou and my lines weren't that good) and the other two vs Revengers, because they are good at both killing frontrow and forcing you lots of shields while they plus with Tartu & Trumpeter to use Raging Form Dragon. Result of the testing: This unit is good. While the weakness of Diamantes' first strike is the possibility of the opponent getting a trigger, with the help of the self damagers or the Breakride you are usually able to push the opponent at 5 damages with ease. Then the game starts. With a cost of CB1 you can use this skill every turn if you manage to keep your rearguards alive, and discarding 2 cards is a huge bonus when compared to other self-standing vanguards. This deck can also run 8k vanillas which can help make use of the second skill to reach 21k. The build itself may need some new card as the Brave Shooters aren't that good because you need to attack first with Diamantes and then with the Vanguard, unless you attack with your VG unboosted (which is not that bad, if you did a breakride that turn). Specs of the card: Pression: 3/5 (5/5 if breakridden) Consistency: 3/5 (once you manage to get Diamantes it's a 4/5) Usefulness: 4,5/5 Cost&conditions: 3,5/5 Overall: 4/5 (with the new support this may change)